music_musicfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
I Believe I Can Fly
— песня американского R&B-исполнителя Ар Келли, первоначально была выпущена в 1996 году, в качестве сингла к саундтреку фильма «Космический джэм». Два года спустя композиция была переиздана на альбоме Келли R.. История В начале 1997 года песня добралась до второй строчки в чарте Billboard Hot 100, уступив лишь Тони Брекстон с синглом «Un-Break My Heart». Несмотря на то, что «I Believe I Can Fly» так и не покорила вершину Billboard, она остаётся самым большим хитом Ар Келли. При этом, сингл возглавлял хит-парад R&B Singles на протяжении шести недель и занял первую строчку британского чарта. «I Believe I Can Fly» получила три награды «Грэмми». В 2004 году журналисты Rolling Stone поставили композицию на 406-е место в своём списке «500 величайших песен всех времён». Текст песни I used to think that I could not go on And life was nothing but an awful song But now I know the meaning of true love I'm leaning on the everlasting arms If I can see it, then I can do it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day (Night and day) Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door I believe I can fly I believe I can fly I believe I can fly hoo See I was on the verge of breaking down Sometimes silence can seem so loud There are miracles in life I must achieve But first I know it starts inside of me, ho oh If I can see it hoo, then I can be it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it I believe I can fly I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door I believe I can fly I believe I can fly Oh, I believe I can fly hoo Hey, 'cause I believe in me, oh If I can see it hoo, then I can do it If I just believe it, there's nothing to it hey I believe I can fly hoo I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door I believe I can fly (I can fly) I believe I can fly (I can fly) I believe I can fly (I can fly) hey If I just spread my wings (I can fly) I can fly (I can fly) I can fly (I can fly) I can fly, (I can fly) hey If I just spread my wings (I can fly) I can fly (I can fly) (I can fly) (I can fly) Использование на ТВ Помимо появления в саундтреке к фильму «Космический джэм», «I Believe I Can Fly» прозвучала в фильме «Барабанная дробь» — она была исполнена школьным ансамблем во время выпускной церемонии Девона Майлза (Ник Кэннон). * В мультфильме «Ледниковый период 2: Глобальное потепление» Крэш поёт эту песню, прежде чем врезаться в дерево. * В фильме «Good Boy!», Уилсон поёт отрывок из песни во время погружения в бассейн. * В фильме «Аферисты: Дик и Джейн развлекаются», Джим Керри поёт песню когда дурачится в лифте. * Эта песня была исполнена в сезоне американского шоу The X Factor, Ар Келли спел её в дуэте с Мелани Амаро. * Также, эта «I Believe I Can Fly» прозвучала на шоу The Voice, она стала последним сольным номером Джермейна Пола — победителя второго сезона. * В четырнадцатом эпизоде третьего сезона сериала «Хор» I Believe I Can Fly исполнили как попурри с песней «Fly» Ники Минаж. * В фильме «Мальчишник: Часть III» Лесли Чоу поёт 12-секундный фрагмент песни, когда прыгает с парашютом над Лас-Вегасом. Кавер версии * В 2003 году панк-рок группа Me First and the Gimme Gimmes перепела песню для своего альбома Take a Break. * В 2004 году американский певец Уильям Ханг перепел песню для своей пластинки Inspiration. Саксофонист Мэрион Мидаус сделал кавер-версия песни для своего диска Dressed to Chill. * Патти Лабелль спела припев песни на своём концертном альбоме Live One Night Only в качестве дополнения к песни «Over The Rainbow». * В 2001 году Джессика Симпсон спела эту песню на одном из концертов турне DreamChaser. * Также свои версии этой песни исполнили: Этта Джеймс, Иоланда Адамс (в дуэте с Джеральдом Левертом), Рут Браун, Джеймс Ингрэм, Ронан Китинг, Бианка Райан, и Тайлер Картер из группы Woe, Is Me. * Участники шоу American Idol: Кэтрин Макфи, Анвар Робинсон, Аарон Келли, Кёртис Финч младший, и Иаков Ласка, исполняли эту песню в разных сезонах шоу. * Также, кавер-версию песни спели: Тим Остенд (в третьем сезоне шоу The X Factor) и Делвин Чойс (в шестом сезоне The Voice). Видео center|350 px Категория:Песни Категория:Английские песни Категория:R. Kelly Категория:Ритм-н-блюз Категория:Ритм-н-соул Категория:Статьи из Википедии